Switched power converters are used in many areas of technology, where it is desired to acquire a certain voltage. Many power converters may be used in order to obtain a plurality of desired voltages, for example on a circuit board with different power consuming devices.
However, when a plurality of power converters is used, there is a problem regarding the switches, where a plurality of switches may switch at more or less the same time, causing electromagnetic interference.
One way to counteract this problem is to synchronize the switches of the power converters and introduce a phase shift.
However, it is not always possible to synchronize the switch frequencies of multiple power converters since they will meet different design constraints, e.g. output filter component size. Furthermore, it is difficult to introduce a phase shift for a large number of power converters since the phase displacements will be very small and impractical.
There is thus a desire for avoiding the problem where a number of switches in a plurality of switch power converters cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to switching timing.